


[Podfic] Dream of Rain

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Dream of Rain," by only_more_love.Stark men are made of iron.





	[Podfic] Dream of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream of Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138043) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 



> Music is borrowed from Sting's "Desert Rose."
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ycxyfqcbkr8a0yc/dream_of_rain.mp3/file)

04:06 || 7.76 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please let me know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The fic, which in this case happens to be mine, is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
